Le Rêve Familier
by Nadejda
Summary: Le monde est déchiré par la guerre. Pourtant, Harry, défiant les conseils de tous ses amis, decide de croire en un rêve des plus étranges. Seule la trahison pouvait lier deux ennemis pour un même combat. tome 1 à 6.


**Le Rêve Familier**

_"Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénètrant"_

* * *

**Prologue.

* * *

**

-Harry… Harry, réveille-toi!

Il tourna mollement la tête et son menton rencontra la main fine et froide qui le secouait doucement. Le sang lui battait aux tempes en un bourdonnement continu. Quelle que soit l'heure, il était trop tôt. Il entrouvrit les yeux, les doigts longs et pâles vinrent se poser sur sa joue. Il eut envie de les embrasser mais n'en fit rien.

-Harry, debout ! Il faut partir.

Lentement, encore embrumé de sommeil, il fixa enfin son regard. Ses yeux ne saisirent d'abord que le grisâtre des murs et du plafond. Petit à petit, l'image se fit plus nette, il distingua quelques meubles branlants, des rideaux usés. Penché sur lui, le visage angoissé aux pommettes saillantes esquissa un sourire.

-Habille-toi vite, ils arrivent. Je le sens.

Harry se redressa, il était tout à coup parfaitement lucide. Son compagnon était déjà prêt, vêtu de pied en cap, un maigre baluchon sur le dos, il se frottait un avant bras d'un geste douloureux. Ses vêtements à lui n'avaient pas bougé depuis la veille, ils gisaient pêle-mêle au pied du lit. C'était le même tenue depuis quelques jours déjà. Il saisit son pantalon et entreprit de le mettre. Le contact de l'étoffe raidie par le froid le fit frissonner. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre pour être si sensible. Une douleur vivace le traversa depuis l'épaule jusqu'aux reins lorsqu'il enfila son tee-shirt. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait pu dormir mais il était épuisé.

-Je t'en prie Harry, dépêche-toi.

Harry passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux, tentative vaine et machinale d'aplatir ses épis. Il sourit en lui-même en pensant à ce geste inutile qu'il reproduisait chaque matin. « Les habitudes ont la vie dure » pensa-t-il. En cherchant ses chaussures posées près de la porte, il constata que ses affaires avaient été emballées avec soins. Un petit paquet rectangulaire, tendu de tissu noir, était solidement fixé au manche de son éclair de feu. Le balai et son léger chargement représentaient tout ce que le jeune homme possédait alors. Harry sourit de nouveau, il se sentait trop faible pour pleurer.

-Tu es prêt ? On peut y aller ? demanda son compagnon d'une voix tendue.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. L'autre fit rapidement le tour de la chambre. Il ne fallait rien laisser derrière eux qui puisse les trahir. Harry observait la silhouette émaciée qui inspectait chaque meuble, ce qu'elle semblait avoir déjà fait et refait. Il se demanda si Drago avait dormi, ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Les cernes profonds qui ombraient son regard tendaient à prouver le contraire. Il paraissait prêt à briser à la moindre pression.

Ils sortirent enfin, marchant vite dans le couloir défraîchi de l'ancien hôtel. Les murs étaient couvert d'un papier peint détrempé qui se décollait par pan entier. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se dit que c'était encore plus déprimant que la chambre grise. Pas de facture pour les attendre à la sortie, le bâtiment était une ruine. Ils avaient dormi au cinquième étage, lequel était désert car inaccessible, l'escalier effondré s'arrêtait au troisième. Harry tendit l'éclair de feu à son ami qui l'enfourcha avec des gestes gauches. Drago franchit en volant la cage d'escalier vide, jusqu'au palier du troisième. L'ancien Griffondor attendit quelques instants avant de rappeler son balai d'un _accio_ et de descendre à son tour les deux étages.

Il y avait des familles entières de moldus vivant dans les chambres abandonnées de part et d'autre du couloir. Tout, autour d'eux, respirait la misère. Des parents aux regards vides et las s'occupaient de leurs enfants dépenaillés d'un air absent. Ils semblaient vaincus par la force des choses. Devant ce triste spectacle, Harry pensait à ses amis, ses camarades de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Où étaient-ils à présent ? Avaient-ils trouvé un refuge ? L'idée d'avoir peut être causée la perte de ceux qu'il aimait lui était insupportable. Tout avait mal tourné, et tout était de sa faute. Il se sentit soudain terriblement seul, accablé par le poids de ce qu'il avait fait. Ses amis se seraient tous sacrifiés pour lui, et il les avait remercier de la pire des façons qui soient.

Il aurait voulu s'arrêter dans le couloir sinistre, serrer Drago dans ses bras, tenir son visage dans ses mains, lui dire des folies, n'importe quoi pour éprouver un peu de chaleur. Il aurait voulu reproduire tous ces clichés idiots de roman à l'eau de rose. Il avait besoin d'une raison à tout cela. Mais le jeune homme blond marchait près de lui sans même le regarder. Harry allait se détourner quand Drago lui prit la main. L'ancien Serpentard n'avait rien changé à son attitude, il avançait silencieusement les yeux fixés au sol, et pourtant il pressait doucement la paume de son compagnon entre ses doigts.

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel sans avoir échanger un mot, côte à côte et main dans la main. La rue étroite était encore sombre et déserte. On apercevait à peine un petit soleil froid derrière les nuages et les cheminées crasseuses des bâtiments environnants. Aucun d'eux ne savait où aller. Ils prirent ainsi la mesure de leur solitude, debouts et muets dans la ruelle sordide. Personne ne leur viendrait plus en aide à présent.

-Je sens qu'ils se rapprochent, fit Drago, allons-nous-en.

-J'ai une idée, répondit Harry après un silence.

Il considéra son compagnon un instant, puis, ils dévalèrent la rue tous les deux, en courrant.

Se cacher parmi les moldus leur avait permis de disparaître pendant quelques heures. Ici personne ne les connaissait, personne ne pouvait donc les dénoncer, que ce soit volontaire ou non. Mais à présent, les deux jeunes hommes devaient quitter les lieux sans se faire remarquer. Il était donc impensable de fuir grâce à leur unique balai. Harry trébuchait à chaque foulée, mais il voulait atteindre rapidement un endroit sûr, où ils pourraient utiliser leur magie ou encore transplaner, sans laisser de traces derrière eux, pas même un souvenir dans l'esprit d'un passant.

Leur souffle était déjà court, arrivé au bas de la rue. Harry vit les pommettes rougies de son compagnon, son torse mince qui se soulevait sans cesse. Il sentit sa propre poitrine se serrer, et comprit confusément que l'essoufflement n'en était pas la véritable cause. Il pressa plus fort la main de Drago. Quelques foulées encore, et ils trouveraient bien un abri.

Une autre ruelle plus sombre encore s'ouvrit devant eux. Les deux sorciers aperçurent enfin ce qu'ils avaient espéré trouver. Harry toussa violemment, il ne s'arrêta pas mais la douleur dans son épaule le brûla à nouveau.

Ils y étaient presque.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** (c'est moooooooooiiii):

Un début bref, mais qui j'espère vous plaira...

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je n'ai jamais mangé les gens qui donnent leurs avis. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour sur son travail.

Merci à Léviathoune pour ses conseils avisés!

**Nadejda.**


End file.
